


Ginnys' Brother

by VecxC93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Love, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VecxC93/pseuds/VecxC93
Summary: Just a songfic about Ron & Hermione. Based on the song "Stacey's Mom by Fountains of Wayne"





	Ginnys' Brother

**_ Ginny’s Brother!!! _ **

Hermione apparated to the burrow where she was going to spend the last two weeks of summer before returning to Hogwarts for her seventh year. She ran to the front door and began to knock incessantly until a very sleepy Ron answered the door and was shocked that it was Hermione and then he was embarrassed because he was only in his boxers and a nightshirt. He showed her in and then ran upstairs to change his clothes. Later that day Ginny pulled Hermione into the backyard of the burrow where she saw a muggle swimming pool with all the Weasley boys and Harry swimming in it. Later that day she went on a walk in the forest behind the Weasley house. Where she replayed the moments of the day back in her mind and it reminded her of her favourite song Stacy’s mom but instead it was more like Ginny’s Brother. She started to sing and changed the words as she walked along.

Ginny’s Brother has got it goin' on  
Ginny’s Brother has got it goin' on  
Ginny’s Brother has got it goin' on  
Ginny’s Brother has got it goin' on  
  
Ginny, can I come over after school? (after school)  
We can hang around by the pool (hang by the pool)  
Did Ron get back from Hogwarts yet? (Hogwarts yet)  
Is he there, or is he trying to give me the slip? (give me the slip)  
  
You know, I'm not the little girl that I used to be  
I'm all grown up now, Ginny can't you see  
  
Ginny’s Brother has got it goin' on  
He's all I want and I've waited for so long  
Ginny, can't you see Krum’s just not the guy for me  
I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with R-O-N  
Ginny’s Brother  has got it goin' on  
Ginny’s Brother has got it goin' on  
  
Ginny, do you remember when Ron mowed your lawn? (mowed your lawn)  
And I came out with just a towel on (towel on)  
I could tell he liked me from the way he stared  
And the way I said, "You missed a spot over there"  
  
And I know that you think it's just a fantasy  
But since Lavender walked out, Ron could use a girl like me  
  
Ginny’s Brother has got it goin' on  
He's all I want, and I've waited so long  
Ginny, can't you see Krum’s just not the guy for me  
I know it might be wrong,  
but I'm in love with Ron

Little did Hermione know that Ron had followed her on her walk. Because he finally realised that afternoon when she was sitting by the pool in her shorts talking to Ginny her hair blowing in the morning wind he really did love Hermione Granger and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her know that the war was over. He then realised Hermione and stopped singing her wonderful song about him and was sitting under a tree. He ran over to her and without using his brain he kissed her.

“Sorry Hermione but I was following you and I heard your song and it was so beautiful and well I guess what I am trying to say is that i love you and i want to know if you want to be my girlfriend? He Breathed

And She nodded kissing him they then walked back to the burrow to share the good news.

“Hey Hermione do you have a copy of that song because i want to frame it as the thing that made me forget my fears and finally ask you out!!!

 


End file.
